r5rocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch/Pairings
Rydel-Ross Relationship= Rydel-Ross Relationship '''is the name of the relationship of friendship between Rydel Lynch and Ross Lynch. They take many selfies together at premiers and Rydel is great friends with Ross' other cast mates. Moments *They are both siblings *They are usually near or next to each other when performing *In a few photos they are hugging each other *Rydel is great friends with Ross' cast mates on his projects, Austin & Ally and Teen Beach Movie Gallery Ryd,Ros.jpg Riker-Rydel-and-Ross-ross-lynch-austin-32158511-500-500.jpg Ross+Lynch+R5+Visit+Planet+Hollywood+Times+vSv30_7XS95l.jpg Ros,Ryd.jpg Ryd,Ros (2).jpg ryd,ros (10).jpg ryd,ros (8).jpg ryd,ros (9).jpg 831703de134f11e3a65722000a1fbb45 7.jpg 71c30d52e60511e299e022000a1fb043 7.jpg |-| Riker-Ross Relationship= '''Riker-Ross Relationship is the name of the relationship of friendship/brotherly relationship of Riker Lynch and Ross Lynch. Moments * Ross seems the most closest to Riker in the band * They are both actors Gallery What.jpg Ross Riker1.jpg Ross Riker2.jpg Ross Riker3.jpg Ross Riker4.jpg Ross Riker5.jpg 225be0e5a960e82494eeed91f15fd63d.jpg |-| Ross-Rocky Relationship= Ross-Rocky Relationship is the relationship of friendship/brotherly relationship of Ross Lynch and Rocky Lynch. Gallery Ross Rocky1.png Ross Rocky2.png Ross Rocky3.png Ross Rocky4.jpg Ross Rocky5.jpg |-| Ross-Ratliff Relationship= Ross-Ratliff Relationship is the friendship pairing of Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff. |-| Raura= Raura is the real-life pairing of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. They appear to be very close friends, and they are very comfortable with each other. They are good friends, because through different interviews they are teasing each other, joking around, and neither of them mind doing romantic scenes together. Gallery Ross Laura1.png Ross Laura2.png Ross Laura3.png Ross Laura4.png Ross Laura5.jpg Ross Laura6.jpg Ross Laura7.jpg Ross Laura8.jpg IMG_7535.PNG|raurs IMG_7541.PNG IMG_7544.PNG IMG_7404.PNG |-| Raia= Raia (R'/oss and M/'aia) is the real-life pairing of Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell. They appear to be very close friends, and they are very comfortable with each other. They are good friends and throughout different interviews they are teasing each other and joking around and doing romantic scenes together. Relationship Ross and Maia have a close relationship. They seem to be very comfortable around each other. They tend to tease each and joke around other a lot during interviews, videos, etc. Other Names *'Moss' (M'/aia and R/'oss) *'Maoss '( Ma/ia and R/'oss') * Mass '('Ma/ia and Ro/'ss') * Maiss (Mai/a and Ro/'ss') * Maioss ( Mai/a and R/'oss') * Maios ( Mai/a and R/'os'/o) * Roma (Ro/ss and Ma/ia) * Rosma ( Ros/s and Ma/ia) * Rosmai ( Ros/s and Mai/a) * Maro '('Ma/ia and Ro/'''ss) * '''Lychell (Ly/nch and Mit/'chell') * RLMM (R'''/oss '''L/ynch and M'''/aia '''M/itchell) * Lyell '('Ly/nch and Mitch/'ell') * Lynell '('Lyn/'ch and Mitch/'ell) * Lynchell '('Lyn/'ch and Mit/'chell) * Lymi ( Ly/nch and Mi/tchell) * Mily (Mi/tchell and Ly/nch) * Mitly (Mit/chell and Ly/nch) Moments *In Radio Disney Takeover Ross said Brack equals Maia and Ross *In an interview Ross said he likes Maia better than Laura. *In an interview Ross was falling on Maia and singing Falling For Ya and Maia said "See we are actually Mack and Brady!" and Ross agreed. *They kissed as Mack and Brady even though it was not scripted. Gallery Ross and Maia.png Ross Maia1.png Ross Maia2.jpg Ross Maia3.jpg Ross Maia4.jpg Ross Maia6.jpg Ross Maia7.jpg |-| Rourtney= Rourtney (R'/oss and C/'ourtney) is the real-life pairing of Ross Lynch and Courtney Eaton. The couple have been dating since April but photos of the couple were first posted on the internet in late May. Courtney has joined R5 on their Sometime Last Night tour. Gallery Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-stage.png Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-hug.png Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-holding-arm.png Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-dinner.png R5-ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-venice-crop.png R5-ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-family.png R5-family-venice-vacation-group-shot-crop.png R5-concert-stormie-lynch-courtney-eaton.png R5-venice-ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-walking.png Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-summer-tv.png Ross-lynch-courtney-eaton-kiss-confirm.png CFce-AxWAAAYfq1.jpg large.jpg Category:Ross Lynch Category:Pairings